


Help

by Fireice217



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/F, Korrasami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireice217/pseuds/Fireice217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra gets chased by campus police and hides out on rooftops while texting Asami about picking up her bag that she dropped</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help

It was a good idea. Even though Korra was now running from campus security. Really it hadn’t been entirely her fault. The campus was small, and there weren’t a lot of exciting adventurous things to do. If they didn’t want people finding ways to entertain themselves, maybe they should have actual fun stuff going on. But they didn’t, so Korra had decided that she was bored enough to climb the fire escape attached to the outside of the education building. She didn’t have anything else to do except watch movies in her dorm. Korra had put on some darker clothing (it was just a precaution!) and had jogged over to the building. It had taken her a few minutes to figure out how to get onto the lowest platform, but she quickly got the hang of it. It was a bit cold out for just jeans, but she’d already worn her sweatpants this week. Korra had been enjoying being alone, looking out on campus. She’d brought her bag with some of her stuff in it, just in case she actually ended up going to the library to study. Which she might’ve if someone hadn’t passed by, seen her crouching to get up and apparently called campus security, who showed up when Korra was almost off the fire escape.   
“Hey!” the guard yelled. “What are you doing up there?” Korra panicked. She admits it okay? So she dropped off the side of the fire escape, hit the ground hard and started running. At least her hair wouldn’t give her away, it was dark brown and hard to see in the dark. Fuck fuck fuck where do I go? This bag is really heavy, it’s going to slow me down. Korra glanced back for a split second to see the two security guys chasing after her. Well fuck this isn’t good. Korra turned the corner around the building and headed towards the far side of campus toward the student center. She carefully dropped her bag as she sped past some bushes. The security guys went right past it, still chasing her. Haha yes! You suck, missing the bag! Wait fuck they can still catch me. Korra sped up slightly and started running closer to the bushes and trees. Korra sprinted around the back of the student center, and managed to double back on the security guys. She slowed down to a walk, breathing hard. Korra grinned. Haha escaping campus security! Oh yeah! I need to go get my bag. She started heading back when she heard shouting.   
“I think they went over here!” It was one of the security guards, apparently just around the corner. Korra looked around. There was a fire escape on the building she was next to. She tried climbing up it quietly and made it halfway up before the guard appeared. She pulled up her hood and froze. The guard glanced up but didn’t see her apparently. She relaxed a little as he went around the corner again, and kept going up, just in case.   
“They definitely went over here, I saw them. I bet they’re hiding, or Tom would’ve seen them.” Oh I am fucked. The other security guard who’d been chasing her showed up and glanced around. Korra was now at the top of the fire escape.   
“Well, call some of the other guys over here, we gotta find them. And their bag, it looked like it was full of stuff.” The one guy radioed for the rest of the security team, while the other started looking behind bushes. What if they find my bag? They might think I stole that stuff. It has my wallet in it! Korra quietly climbed onto the roof while the guard was still on the radio. She couldn’t make it down for a couple hours, not until they gave up. But she had to get her bag. Or, she could give herself in, get in trouble, and have her parents angry with her again. Yeah, no Korra was getting that bag before they did. But she couldn’t leave the rooftop. Duh idiot. You have a phone. Text someone and ask them to pick up your bag. Korra almost smacked herself, except she was trying to be sneaky. Korra pulled out her phone and looked through her contacts. Not in this college, not in this college, home for the weekend, doesn’t go here, doesn’t go here, why haven’t I deleted her number, don’t trust him, how did I even get this number? Korra pauses on Asami’s contact. She’d only talked to her a couple times.   
The first time Korra had been shoving a sandwich in her face so she could make it to class on time. “Hey can I sit here?” “Yeah but I have class in ten minutes, I gotta finish this sandwich in the next five.” “There’s no way you can eat that in time.” “Oh yeah?” Korra quickly polished off the sandwich and looked up at her challenger’s face. And immediately almost slapped herself, because fuck this girl was really cute and Korra had just shoved a sandwich in her face in less than two minutes. “Uh…” Korra said. “I’m Asami. We have math together. ” I knew that already, wait that’s creepy don’t say that. “Korra. I um, “ Korra stuttered for a couple seconds and glanced at her watch. “I gotta go. Shit I’m late I’m late.” Korra had then grabbed her stuff and sped away.   
For some reason, Asami had added her number to Korra’s phone after their last math class. Fuck it, she’s the only person on campus that I trust. Bolin and Mako are at home this weekend.   
Hey could you possibly do me a huge favor rn? Korra texts and waits quietly as more campus security shows up.   
Asami: Yeah what’s up?   
Korra: Um, I need you to get my bag. I dropped it by the business building in some bushes. Should be easy to find.   
Asami: Okay, but why can’t you get it? I thought you were strong enough to carry your bag to your dorm. ;)  
Korra: I’m on top of a building, bit hard to reach at the moment.   
Asami: Why the hell on you on top of a building?? Is it on campus? Are you okay?  
Korra: Uh, yeah. Look long story short please pick up my bag before campus security gets over there? Could you hurry they might try to find it soon.   
Asami: Yeah I got it. Don’t fall of the building okay? I don’t want you to get hurt. Korra blinked a lot after reading Asami’s last text. Her heart was thudding oddly. That was weirdly sweet. Like she might like like me? No, focus gotta hide from campus security worry about this crush later. Although she is really cute and she is helping me out when it’s like el- AH FOCUS.   
Korra crouched down against the rooftop, listening carefully. The security guys were still down there, but it sounded like they were spreading out.   
Asami: Got it.   
Korra: Thanks. I’ll pick it up after I get off this roof. Might be a while.   
Asami: I’ll wait up for you. I’ll be in the library til it closes.   
Korra: It’s going to be a couple hours probably. Are you sure you want to wait up? I can just get my stuff in the morning.   
Asami: I won’t be able to sleep anyway til I know you’re safe.   
Korra was definitely hardcore blushing. Her heart was messing up its pattern of beating as well. Korra waited another half hour until she started getting really cold. Okay the jeans were okay, but the vest hoodie was a bad idea in hindsight. She was freezing. Korra calmed down enough to peek over the edge of the building. There was only one guy left down there. Korra looked around the rooftop, and grabbed some of the gravel that littered the one side of it. She glanced over the side of the building again, and threw some of the gravel before ducking down. It lightly hit the building two down from her. The security guard cocked his head. Korra threw the rest of it a bit away from the first place, so it sounded like someone was moving. The security guard started jogging over, and Korra sped down the fire escape, dropping from the second floor landing and sprinting away from where the rest of the guards were searching. She stopped to catch her breath before heading to the library.   
Korra: Hey I made it actually, I’ll meet you at the library.   
Asami: oh good. Come through the side door  
Korra: Ok?   
Asami: Just trust me  
Korra went in the side door of the library and knocked into Asami who was waiting there.   
“Oh god I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“ Korra caught Asami by arms and pulled her back upright. “Sorry.” Korra said rubbing the back of her neck with one hand.   
“It’s fine, I-I’m fine.” Asami stuttered before glancing down and blushing. Korra looked down and realized she still had her hand resting on Asami’s forearm.   
“Ah right okay then. Um, you got my bag then?” Asami smiled.   
“Yep. No problem, although you did manage to get it into the bushes pretty well.”   
“Huh, really? I’m impressed with myself I was sprinting away from campus security at that point.” Asami arched an eyebrow, and looked surprised.   
“Okay you have to tell me this story, but the library is closing soon so we gotta go.” Korra nodded, shivering slightly. She was still cold from lying on the roof for so long. “Are you cold?” Asami asked.   
“Um, yeah just a bit though, I’ll be fine.” Korra laughed a little. “I guess that’s what I get for trying to get away from the law.” Asami didn’t laugh, she just looked concerned.   
“Here.” Asami pulled off her jacket and handed it to Korra. Korra was sure her face had gone from slightly pale to bright red.   
“Uh, no you don’t have to, won’t you get cold?” Asami smirked, and oh god that smirk will be the death of me.   
“I’ll be fine. Here give me your vest so you can wear the hoodie.” Korra was obviously too dazed to think properly as she did as Asami had ordered, pulling off her vest hoodie and quickly pulling on Asami’s jacket. It was slightly too large, since Asami was taller then her. Oh my god I’m not going to be able to give this back it’s too warm. Wait no creepy don’t do that. Asami pulled on Korra’s vest before handing Korra back her bag. She looks way to good in my clothes- wait no! Concentrate.   
“Uh, so are we going to go?” Asami nodded and went out the door. Korra followed close behind. They walked side by side toward the dorms. Halfway back to the dorm, Korra realized she had no idea if Asami was even in the same dorm as here.   
“Uh, are you in Cromwell as well?” I sound so stupid.  
“Yeah I am. Third floor.” Oh god she’s in the same building as me. I should walk her back to her dorm after dinner what the fuck no brain stop I don’t think she’s into girls.   
“Oh, I’m on second.” They lapsed into silence again. Korra blew on her hands and rubbed them together, she was still pretty cold. Korra put her hands back down, trying to tuck them into the sleeves of Asami’s jacket. Asami reached out and grabbed Korra’s hand. Oh god red alert red alert what’s happening. Asami had the hood of Korra’s hoodie vest up.   
“Um, your hands are still cold right?” She said in a strained voice. Korra nodded. “Okay.” Asami said and continued holding Korra’s hand. They continued walking to the dorms, although they did slow down a little. Korra was enjoying this. Who wouldn’t enjoy holding a cute girl’s hand that just rescued your bag and is now walking you back to your dorm? Well, they were walking each other back to their dorm but whatever. Same thing. After a couple more minutes, Korra shifted her hand so Asami’s fingers could interlace with hers. Did she just sigh? She’s not into girls is she? Maybe she was flirting with me. They reached their dorm, but didn’t let go of each other’s hands. Asami walked Korra all the way to her dorm. The floor was deserted, everyone having gone home for the weekend. Asami smirked again as Korra attempted to dig out her keys, and Korra’s heart starting skipping again. Really stupid heart. Right now? I’m going to drop my keys if you continue this skipping thing. Asami smiled at Korra again and looked her up and down.   
“You know, you look really cute in my jacket.” Uhhhh, what? Unfortunately Korra was clearly not thinking clearly in the presence of this very cute girl who was apparently flirting with her.   
“Uhhhhh, what?” Korra winced at herself.   
“You look cute.” Asami said again, looking a little unsure. Panic panic panic quick ask her out!  
“Uh, do you wanna get dinner together sometime and maybe I could tell you why I was on the roof?” Oh that was bad. I am not smooth that was bad. To Korra’s surprise, Asami was nodding enthusiastically.   
“Yeah I’d love to. It sounds like an interesting story.” Korra sighed in relief, then stiffened again about to ask if Asami was on board with the whole dating girls thing but- “Um, you mean like a date right?” Asami’s voice was strained and she was blushing. Korra nodded dumbly.   
“Yeah, yes a date. Yes. A date with you. Totally a date yeah.” Asami smiled again.   
“So tomorrow? At seven? I’ll pick you up?”   
“Absolutely.” Korra said.   
“Great. I’ll, um, see you then.” Asami gave Korra a quick hug, which short-circuited her brain again, but she did manage to tiptoe up and kiss Asami’s cheek before she left.   
“See you then.” Korra said grinning.   
She didn’t realize until halfway through her classes the next day that she was still wearing Asami’s jacket.


End file.
